


5 Times Chris and Mimmi said I love you without speaking  and 1 time they used their words

by Kyghause



Category: Mako Mermaids
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Fluff, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, why do none of them have last names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyghause/pseuds/Kyghause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says in the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Chris and Mimmi said I love you without speaking  and 1 time they used their words

1\.   
“I still don’t get it,” Mimmi said, shaking her head from the bleachers of Chris’s high school’s football field. 

Zac sat next to her and chuckled, “It’s simple. We want the ball to go into that net.” He pointed and continued. “So cheer when one of our team’s players get the ball, or get it in.”

“I get that. But why play at all? It doesn’t seem to achieve anything,” Mimmi refuted. 

“Whatever it is, it seems to make Chris happy,” Zac shrugged.

Mimmi looked over to where Chris, wearing his ridiculous uniform, was warming up. While passing a ball hardly seemed like her idea of a good time, he did seem to be enjoying himself. 

The game was more exciting than Mimmi anticipated, being rather close the entire time. By the end, everyone was standing and cheering in anticipation. The clock was about to run out, and Chris had the ball. He searched the crowd in a glance and saw Mimmi cheering and yelling. He nodded in determination, and ran faster towards the goal. He swerved and dodged his way to the goal, until he was in range to kick. He kicked the final goal just as the clock ran down. The crowd pounded over the noise of the buzzer. He looked back up into the crowd until he saw his girlfriend beaming at him. 

As Mimmi smiled down at Chris, she still didn’t understand sports. But if they made him happy, she thought, they couldn’t be too bad. 

2\.   
“What do you mean you’ve never seen the Little Mermaid?” Chris questioned, disbelievingly. 

He and Mimmi were currently sitting on Chris’s couch, trying to decide what movie to watch next. 

“I’ve only been on land for a year. I just haven’t gotten to it yet,” Mimmi shrugged. “But I’m excited to see how accurate a portrayal of mermaids it is.”

“Well, most people’s idea of mermaids comes from this movie, so I hope it’s to your liking.”

Chris had taken to showing Mimmi all he could about life on land, everything from music, to food, to the topic of tonight, movies. It was all he could do to repay her for all she had taught him about life underwater. They had holed up for the night so he could show her all of his favorites. The Little Mermaid wasn’t exactly one of   
them, but he couldn’t wait to see her reaction. 

He put the movie on, Mimmi’s head leaning on his shoulder. He was happy to see a smile for the majority of the film, with a cute little pout whenever Ursula was on screen, and a worried look during the final fight scene. But by the end, her smile was back, and she looked up at him. 

“Does this make me the Ariel to your Eric?” she asked. 

He laughed, “Maybe, but you didn’t win me over with you voice.”

“No, I did it with my sparkling personality,” she chuckled, leaning in closer. 

A brief moment passed while they simply reveled in each other's presence. 

“So accuracy rating on 1-10?” Chris inquired, smirking slightly. 

“Hmm. I give it a 5. Mermaids in general still don’t live with mermen, and personally, I don’t appreciate how sea witches were represented. We’re not all bad,” Mimmi critiqued, somewhat sleepily. 

Chris kissed the top of her head, “I know. Did you like it though?”

“I did,” Mimmi yawned. 

“Are you tired? I can get you a blanket,” he tried to move. 

Mimmi stopped him, “It’s ok. You’re plenty warm.” 

He smiled softly and sunk back down, “Alright.”

They both fell asleep for a good 30 minutes before Chris felt a finger tapping his arm. 

“Hey babe?”

Chris replied groggily, “Ya?”

“...I’m cold.”

3\.   
A week later, Chris sat on the same couch, except under much more unpleasant conditions. His nose was stuffed, his head pounded and he was burning up. A cold rag laid on his forehead, and the tv played some mindless daytime show. 

It was currently 2 pm, but had been board all day, texting friends and Mimmi. She told him to hang in there; she would try to come over later. She said she was hanging out with her mom right now. So Chris continued to be bored, watching TV until there was a knock at the door. He got up with as much fervor someone as sick as him could muster, and walked to the door. 

Instead of opening the door to the sweet face of his girlfriend, Chris was greeting to the sight of her brother, Zac, a guy he was not acquainted with too well. After Mimmi had told him her secret, which turned out to be a lot of people’s secrets, Zac and the other Mermaids gave him a talk which boiled down to “Tell anyone, or hurt Mimmi, and we’ll drown you.” Besides that, Chris saw Zac at his games or out with Mimmi, but not much else. 

With this in mind, he started, “Can I help you?” 

“Woah. You don’t look so good, “Zac walked in, holding a little vial of liquid. “And I came to drop this off for Mimmi.” He held it up. 

Chris reached out to grab it, but Zac pulled back before he could. 

“First, I thought we could talk,” Zac proposed. 

Chris frowned, “Why didn’t Mimmi just come herself?"

Zac sat down in a chair across from the couch; Chris sat on the couch to meet him. 

“She’s still with our mother. They’re having a potions lesson. I was a part of it at first, but I got ushered out after the third time I almost set the house on fire. Anyway, she wanted me to drop this off because she hasn’t told our mother about you, and she’s a terrible liar,” Zac explained. 

Chris shook his head and leaned on his elbows, “I thought she told Nerissa already.” 

Zac pursed his lips, “Our mother doesn’t trust land people, so Mimmi is just worried how she’ll react.”

Chris matched Zac’s expression and pointed at the vial, “So. What is that?”

Zac shook it up and handed it to him, “A flu remedy. Hold your nose though. I caught a whiff of it and almost threw up.” 

Chris did so and still had trouble getting it down, “Is that all?”

Folding his hands, Zac explained, “Look, Chris. I’m on your side, so I just wanted to suggest that you introduce yourself as soon as you can. If my mother were to find out about you from someone else, it would not be pretty.”

“Zac, I really care about Mimmi, so if this is about you not trusting me, you have nothing to worry about,” Chris leaned back and raised an eyebrow, “Wait, aren’t you dating a land girl?”

“Ya. We told her a few days ago and she wasn’t happy, but once she got to know Evie, she came around. She’s more protective on Mimmi. I’m just suggesting you prepare your speech.”

Chris was distracted from his response by the fact that his sickness was virtually gone. He was filled with thanks to his girlfriend, which only toughened his resolve. 

“Thank you for the advice. Mimmi and I will tell Nerissa when we are ready, and I hope I don’t need a speech to show how much I like Mimmi,” he replied. “And when you see her, tell Mimmi I said thank you for the remedy.”

“Will do,” Zac got up and started for the door. “Glad you feel better. See ya”

Once he was gone, Chris walked back to the couch, feeling better and worse at the same time. 

4\.   
The next time Chris and Mimmi saw each other in person was a few days later at work, Mimmi working her cart while Chris worked with the dolphins. Some time into her shift, Mimmi saw Chris walking up to her. 

“Hey,” she smiled, taking off her hat. 

Chris smiled, happy to see her, “Hey! When’s your break? I really want to show you something.”

“In an hour. What’s up?” Mimmi answered and questioned. 

“It’s a surprise. See you in an hour!” Chris backed away and turned to jog.

It was the longest hour Chris had ever spent, but he used it perfecting his surprise. After the time was up, he retrieved Mimmi from her cart, and led her into the arena. 

“You know, if you wanted help with a dolphin, you could have just asked,” Mimmi stated, somewhat unimpressed as they walked inside. 

Chris led her up the steps, “First, let’s get you out of the splash zone.”

Mimmi looked at him, “There’s a splash zone?”

Chris nodded enthusiastically as he walked down to the pool, “Me and the girls have been working on this for weeks.”

“The girls?”

“These girls,” Chris pushed a button on a control panel and let two dolphins into the pool behind him. 

An inquizitive smile fell across Mimmi’s face as Chris turned around and blew his whistle. The two dolphins swam in opposite directions, and at a signal from Chris, flung themselves into the air, crossing at just the right moment to make a heart out of their bodies. 

Mimmi’s hands flew up to her face, letting out a gasp. Once the dolphins were safely in the water again and the splash had calmed down, she quickly made her way down to Chris’s beaming face. 

She grabbed his hand, “That was amazing! Best surprise ever.” 

“Glad you liked it, “Chris tucked her hair behind her ear and closed the space between them, leading Mimmi into a kiss that seemed to say everything it needed to. 

5.  
“You ready to go?” Chris loaded the last of his supplies onto a boat and looked over to where Mimmi was standing on the dock. 

She walked up to him and gave a quick peck, “Yup. See you there.” 

Mimmi then dove into the water, waving once more before making her way to Mako. Chris got into the boat and followed her. 

The pair were going to tag some turtles, and while technically it was supposed to be Chris and his partner, Mimmi stepped in so he could have the afternoon off. And if Chris told his friend to leave so he could spend a few hours with his girlfriend, who would blame him. 

Both had became busier lately, Mimmi with family, Chris with work, and both with school, so they were excited to spend some time with each other. 

Once Chris arrived at where they were to meet, he saw Mimmi sitting on the beach, watching the surf. He stopped the boat and started collecting his gear while Mimmi jumped in.

Chris entered the blue water, tablet in hand, and saw Mimmi’s tail swim by him. He never stopped being amazed by her. 

She motioned for him to follow her and he did. While he had the tablet telling him where the turtles were, Mimmi often found them faster and handled them better than he could. Mimmi checked the animals for what they needed to know, stopping at times to do what looked like chatting with the turtles, which Chris guessed could actually be a possibility. 

When they were done, Chris started back for the boat, but his wrist was caught by Mimmi, who gestured towards another part of the reef. Chris checked his watch and, upon seeing they had some time left before he had to be back (Mimmi was very efficient), he nodded. 

He let himself be pulled by her until a shadow fluttered across his line of sight. Mimmi stopped and held him back with her arm. They shadow crossed again, causing Chris to shudder. 

All of a sudden, a giant squid blocked their path, its arms grasping towards them. Its menacing eye seemed to stare into Chris’s soul, leaving him feeling exposed and vulnerable. Mimmi dropped the arm holding him back and lifted both into a fighting stance. 

The squid bursted towards the two, but a flash of magic from Mimmi’s moon ring stunned the creature. She then flourished her hands, sending it back down into the depths. 

Chris and Mimmi just stayed there for a second, not knowing what to do next. After a moment, Mimmi turned around and gave Chris a worried look that seemed to ask, “Are you ok?”, and he nodded. They both solemnly made there way back to the boat. 

Once Chris had his gear off, he returned to where Mimmi was hanging out a few feet out from the boat, watching him. 

“Like the view?” He tried to joke, but he was still breathless and shaky. 

Mimmi’s brow furrowed as she said, “I’m so sorry. I had no idea that would happen.” 

Chris smiled weakly, “It’s fine. I’m just glad I have a badass mermaid to protect me.” 

Mimmi tried to return the expression, “That’s what I’m here for.” 

Chris leaned on the railing, “Mimmi, it’s fine. We’re both fine.” He looked at his watch, “Well, I won’t be if I’m late, but spending time with you is worth it.” 

Mimmi swam closer, “I did have fun.”

“Exactly,” Chris started the boat. “I’ll see you later.” 

“Ya,” Mimmi breathed out as the boat made its way back to the dock. 

+1.   
Chris sat in the moon pool, not knowing what to do. He had already spread out a blanket and two plates of food in the space next to the water, light filtering down from the opening in the top and illuminating the area. 

Mimmi arrived through the water, smiling as she took in the sight, and crossed her arms on the edge of the pool. 

“I have to say, you get points for originality,” she noted, starting to pull herself onto the land. 

Chris chuckled, “What? No one else ever take you on a picnic before?” 

Mimmi didn’t respond for a moment as she got her legs back, “Nope. But especially not in the moon pool.” 

“Your mom is occupied, right?” he asked. 

Mimmi nodded as she sat down, “Yup. Zac has her teaching him some new spells.” 

Chris’s face fell, remembering his and Zac’s conversation a few weeks ago, “We do need to tell her about us soon.”

Mimmi laid her hand on his, “Zac talked to you, didn’t he?”

Chris nodded. 

“I’m just scared she will tell us we can’t be together,” she frowned. 

Chris moved to pour them both drinks, “She didn’t tell that to Zac and Evie.” 

“Evie was a mermaid for a while, and my mom is more protective of me,” Mimmi took a sip. 

“I can’t see why my job-working, power-wielding, squid-fighting girlfriend would need protecting,” Chris pondered. 

Mimmi smiled meekly, “Thanks. I can’t see why she wouldn’t like my support-giving, dolphin-training, movie-sharing boyfriend.” 

Chris checked the time, “It’s 3 o’clock now. Why don’t we all have dinner together?”

“Perfect. I’ll see you at 6 at my place,” she turned to leave but Chris stopped her. 

“Maybe a restaurant would be better?” he asked

Mimmi nodded no, “My mother was a dragon for the last couple of years- she has some strange eating habits. Trust me.” 

“Alright. See you at 6,” Chris kissed her cheek before she dove back into the pool. 

~

Chris arrived at Mimmi’s place dressed sharply and ready for anything. He knocked on the door, which Mimmi answered, beckoning him in. Chris was glad to see her also dressed nice, as he was a little worried he was over dressed. 

Before the two sat down, Mimmi stopped to give Chris a quick pep talk, “Remember: just be yourself. I’m sure she’ll love you.”

He gave a small smile, before letting himself be led to the table, where Zac and Nerissa were already sitting. 

“Hello,” Chris greeted everyone. 

Nerissa gave him a tight smile, “Hello, Chris.”

No one moved for a moment, not knowing what to do. 

Zac broke the silence, “I’ll get the food.”

“Thank you,” Mimmi said to her brother, trying to convey a message in her stare. 

He nodded, and Nerissa started, “Chris, it has come to my attention that you wish to date my daughter.”

“Um. I thought I was already dating her, but yes?” he was thoroughly confused. 

Nerissa's eyes sharpened, “I don’t know how much you know about mermaid culture, but any romantic engagement must be sanctioned by the parents. Now that I’m here to be with my children, I expected to be a part of this relationship, since I was told nothing of this involvement before today.”

Mimmi leaned over and whispered in his ear, “This is what I was worried about.”

Just then, Zac returned with the food, setting down two plates of raw prawns and other sea life sat in front of Nerissa and Mimmi’s settings and their cooked counterparts were in front of Chris and himself. Despite being a merman for some time, Zac still couldn’t get behind the whole raw fish deal. 

Getting back to business, Nerissa questioned Chris, “So, what makes you think you're good enough to court Mimmi?”

“Um, I think that we’re, um, really compatible and, um, I think she’s a really great girl, and, um,” Chris faltered. He hadn’t felt this unprepared since middle school. 

Zac tried to butt in, “I think he means that-”

“I know she’s a great girl, I want to know about you. What makes a land boy like you ready to deal with dating a mermaid? Can we trust you?” Nerissa interrogated, cutting Zac’s attempts off. 

Chris straightened up, “Mam, I don’t know how much Mimmi told you, but I have known her for quite some time, and in that time we have gotten to know each other very well, well enough for her to trust me with her secret. Since the day we met, I have done nothing but protect and care for her.”

“Well…” Mimmi interjected. 

“Alright maybe not the first day, but I assure you, I treasure her too much to even think about hurting her, or the other mermaids. You can trust me,” Chris ended, riled up with emotion. 

Nerissa cocked her head to one side, mouth tight, “I don’t believe you. You seem to weak-minded. There’s no way we could be sure you won’t sell us out. I don’t want you and Mimmi to see each other again.” 

Mimmi and Chris both jumped up, offended. 

“Mom, you can’t do this,” Mimmi pleaded. 

“Please, Nerissa. Mimmi means too much to me. I don’t care how powerful you are, there is nothing you can do to stop me from seeing the girl I love,” Chris rebuked. 

Nerissa’s face changed to a face of surprise, “Well then. Perhaps you care for her more than I thought… I may be able to think about it.”

Mimmi sat down, shocked. The rest of the dinner passed with small talk, somewhat stilted.

Once all the food was gone, Mimmi went to walk Chris out. Once they were out of range from the others, Mimmi asked, “Did you mean what you said in there?”

“Could you be more specific? That was a lot of awkward small talk,” Chris asked, trying to lighten the mood after such a stiff evening. 

Mimmi lightly hit his arm, “When you said... When you said that you loved me.”

Chris’s eyes opened wide, “I did say that, didn’t I?” He took a deep breath and continued. “Well I did mean it. Mimmi, you mean so much to me, and I… I love you.”

Mimmi gave a little smile, “I love you too. And for what it matters, even if my mother would have told you no, I would have found a way to be with you.” 

Chris smiled back, glad that this drama was behind him and he could totally and openly be with his girlfriend. He pulled her into a hug, before Mimmi pulled back and planted a kiss on his lips and returned to the hug. They simply stood there for a second, overcome with bliss, before Chris had to go. 

Later that night, while she was getting ready for bed, Mimmi got a text from Chris reading, “Saw this and thought of you.”   
It was a picture reading, "I'm not perfect, I know that. I make mistakes, I know I do. And I know that I will always love you."  
And she smiled all way the way into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom and I had so much fun writing it! I'm a sucker for human/mermaid relationships and there were no fics for this ship so i thought I'd contribute. Hope you liked it and, if you feel so inclined, write a comment!


End file.
